JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IS IN LOVE?
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: It's about James Sirius Potter James Potter II Years at Hogwarts he is in his 3rd year at hogwarts. Albus and rose are in their first. And FRED WEASLEYII comes into it hehe. Well, James lived ups to his name and goes for the girl who doesn't want him ; You know you wanna read it! SO READ IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JANE EDWARDS

After waving good-bye to his parents James sat down with his friends in their overflowing compartment. "how was your summer wood?" he asked his best friend Gordon Wood (son of Oliver Wood and Cho Chang.)

Gordon shrugged and said,"Ah, You know the usual quidditch with dad. My sister went on some trip with my mum for beauty products not sure entirely, but it was just me and my dad. You?"

James smiled wickedly as he said,"Preparing my brother and cousin for Hogwarts. Oh! My uncle gave me a whole bunch of stuff and ideas to pull tricks on them and the slytherins!"

Gordon grinned and replied,"I still can't believe how lucky you are to be related to _THE FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!_"

James frowned slightly, "I know ,but you would never know its the George he is different...But when he talks about pranking he brightens up a bit and there is still an old spark ya know? It's just most of the time he is depressed...Dad said he never used to be like that. I guess it's when Fred died..I just wish i could have met him...They were _the all time best pranksters!" _

"What about the marauders? You know Teddy's dad and his gang?"

"Well prongs was my grandfather you know? So I guess I guess we got some work to do to get a memorial like Fred and George _and _ the marauders." James grinned mischievously along with Gordon.

"JAMES! GORDON!" exclaimed a tall lengthy black-haired boy with glee.

"RYAN!" Both boys exclaimed as they bear hugged Ryan Jordan(son of Lee and Alicia Spinnet)

After the three let go James remembered something and pulled out an old piece of parchment from his bag and waved it towards his best friends. who both looked questioningly to him until Ryan said,"Okay I give up what is it?"

James rolled his eyes and said,"My uncle George hinted to me of a map of the entire school that showed where everyone was all the time...He also mentioned it was in my fathers nightstand and of the password for it..."

they all exchanged grins and crowded next to each other. James put his wand to the parchment and said,"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." the map quickly revealed itself and the two other boys shocked. James added,"My dad helped make it. The marauders made this when they went to school. My uncle said that him and his brother stole it and gave it to my Dad. That's how he knew he had it. My dad also gave my dear younger brother the cloak...Said I'd get into trouble with it, but I wouldn't get into trouble that implies us getting caught in one of our pranks! An insult really I was quite hurt.."

Ryan was about to say something when a group of girls walked past the compartment and James shot up and ran to the door.

Once in the hallways he fixed his hair and straitened his put a devilish smile on his face and strut towards the girls.

"Well, hello ladies. Enjoy your summer?" James said smoothly winking at the girls. They returned with small giggles except one who only rolled her eyes. James sighed and said,"How was yours Edwards?"

The girl who rolled her eyes said," Oh it was quite enjoyable Potter thank you." The girl began to walk away leaving her friends and James scurried after her desperate for a conversation.

"Why's that?" He said. The girl laughed wearily as she said,"Because I had a long break from you harassing me. All though I couldn't forget you seeing as though you owled me once every 2 weeks."

James ears turned slightly pink and he said,"I... I don't harass you."

"oh really Potter and what do you call this now?" the girl asked expecting him to be flustered and leave.

James wasn't giving up yet and smiled mischievously as he said,"An awkward conversation between a stubborn devilishly handsome young man and stunningly beautiful girl." He gave her slight wink and rejoiced internally when he saw the corners of her mouth twitch up for only a moment.

"Nice try ,Potter" she reached an empty compartment and went to close the door ,but James caught it and used the frame of the doorway to lean on it.

"So I suspect to see you soon Jane? Sit with me in the great hall?" He practically pleaded the girl giving her his best puppy dog face.

Jane observed him for a moment. she grinned slightly at his stubbornness. He asked her to sit with him every year since when they first met on the Hogwarts express and every year she said no. He asked her to every hogsmead weekend. She never replied with yes. He asked her to dance with him at every school dance or party in the common room. Asked her to go on many MANY dates with him every time she said no. He was stubborn. Big headed and he thought he could have any girl because of how he is related to _the trio._ The fact that girls threw themselves at him also had something to do with it, but Jane Edwards was one girl who never seemed interested in him.

She dared one glance up at James and saw his pleading eyes. She couldn't suppress a smile any longer and said,"Maybe next time ,Potter." James face fell and he turned to give up this round.

Jane went to close the door and her wrist was exposed along with a charm bracelet with the letter J a snitch. James caught her wearing it and beamed at her saying,"Quite Lovely charms on that bracelet...Where'd you get 'em?"

He knew very well where she had gotten them. He had given the J to her as a Christmas present. WELL, he put it in a box and had to pay a girl to put it on her pillow along with a note so she couldn't refuse to accept it. He also owled the Snitch charm to her for her Birthday that was July 2nd.

The girl smiled and said," They were presents mostly. I wear the bracelet everywhere and recently got a few more charms on my birthday and decided to just add them all on...Now, GOOD-BYE POTTER!" she closed the door on him and left him smiling widely. Feeling a sense of pride in himself.

Quickly he fixed his hair straitened his tie and strut away. To his friends once more. He walked past the giggling girls that were walking to find Jane. "Ladies." He said with the satisfied grinned still on his face.

"Any luck James?" asked a brown-eyed girl with Curled hair that was perfectly done. She was quite pretty.

"She turned me down, but I think I've almost gotten through to her. Put in a good word for me Maddie." he told her the giggling girl with a wink. She was Madison Vane(daughter of Romilda Vane.)

The girl blushed and said,"I always do James, but You know I'm still free and you could put a word in with Ryan."

James smiled widely at her,"Will do Maddie. Make sure to make her sit by us in the great hall and I'll make sure you won't be going to Hogsmead alone" Madison grinned and the group of girls all shared whispered giggles and left to find their friend.

Once Maddie found Jane in an empty compartment playing with her bracelet.

"Oh My Godric Gryffindor! You have to be the most confusing an utterly insane girl i have ever met!" Madison exclaimed to her friend.

Jane replied whining,"What did I do?"

"Your Madly in love with James, yet you continuously turn him down!"

"I-I am not madly in love with him." she said as calm as she could fighting her blush that was trying to creep onto her cheeks.

"Oh Please! All you do is talk about how Big headed and stubborn he is. About how girls love him only because his entire family is famous. Blah blah blah and... Jane whats that? I didn't know you liked quidditch." Madison pointed to a magazine that was inside Jane's trunk. Most of it was Inside her trunk but only a quarter of it that read QUIDDITCH in big letters.

Jane blushed and jumped up to tuck it in further, but her friend Maria(muggle-born) took it before she had the chance.

Maria's bright blue eyes widened in surprise and she read the page out loud for all the girls to hear, "oh its an article of tweenwitch...it says, HOW TO WIN THE HEART OF YOUR QUIDDITCH STAR. The next page says, THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR YOUR QUIDDITCH CRUSH. My my Jane why would you want this? You wouldn't happen to be falling for him?"

Jane mistakenly let her blush show and she grabbed the magazine and said,"No! I was reading it and that's where I left off!"

"You circled the pages... and your blushing. AND you're wearing the charms he bought you!" Shouted Madison who was looking at the magazine over her friend's shoulder. All the girls stared at the bracelet. She had never taken it off since they met her. Not even to add new charms, but now she has two more charms on it?

"Did he get you that snitch too? Is it real gold? It's your only gold charm. Oh my that's so sweet!" Shouted one particularly freckled girl.

Jane gave up and the blush had rushed from her cheeks to her ears and neck as well,"It's real. I know and he sent a note with it. Not like the one he sent with the one from christmas... I think.. I think I might actually say yes..." The group of girls squealed and giggled demanding to read the note. Jane dug through her backpack and pulled it out handing it to them shutting her hazel eyes from embarrassment and twisting her straight strawberry-blonde hair in her figures nervously.

Madison grabbed the note first and read it out loud,"Dearest Jane, I have tried everything. I had even resorted to asking my father and uncles about girls. Finally after all failed I had asked my mother. She said to suck up my pride and admit defeat. I can't give up. I'm a gryffindor. So as a last resort I have decided to put the grins and mischievous glances aside and be serious, but only for the letter of course. Well Jane Edwards, I know I'm stubborn ,big-headed, a troublemaker, a nusance, an annoyance. I know I am too self consumed. I know you think I am this devilishly handsome gryffindor who can get any girl in the world, for a while I thought that too. Then you come along with your flowing hair and sparkling hazel eyes. They change with your mood you know? When your really mad they get this green-brown where they are green in the middle and they turn brown around the edges. When your happy they are more blue, when you're consentrating they are a light brown and when your embarrassed they get darker brown. I am too familiar with the green-brown glances you send me. I am sorry for being so what you call 'self-absorbed'. I deserved every name you ever called me. I never understood why you wouldn't like me (My family are all war heros.)Then I realized it. You're the only person who actually made me realise I am my own person, not just _Harry Potter's son_. or _The trio's children or The next marauders._ I don't want to be any of those things I don't know what I want to be... Well, That's a lie. I do know what I want to be this year. I want to be _THE JANE EDWARDS BOYFRIEND_. And I hope this year you can let me prove that it won't be a living hell if you want to be _THE JAMES POTTER'S GIRLFRIEND. _Don't expect anything mushy on the train though. NO worries love, I will be all mischief next time you see me. Love James Sirius Potter (If your still not sure remember I'M HARRY POTTER'S OLDEST SON AND A FABULOUS QUIDDITCH SEEKER WHO HAS NEVER MISSED THE SNITCH! Not to mention my charm and modesty)"

_**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE :)**_


	2. Chapter 2JAMES AND JANE

CHAPTER 2

JAMES AND JANE

The train came to a stop and they were walking to the carriages as James spotted Rose and Albus walking cautiously to the old man calling them over.

The temptation was too strong. He told his friends to wait for him and began his normal strut that he always used.

Once right next to his brother he whispered,"Don't fall in...The giant squid hasn't had a snack in years...Thats why they have the first year ride the boats you know, because they aren't part of the school yet so if the squid eats them they won't be held responsible..."

His usual taunting was cut short as somebody slapped the backside of his head. James spun around quickly to see none other than Jane staring at him her eyebrows raised,"Picking on the first year again James?"

"I-I umm... No they're family... Little Al and the Rose Weasley... MY brother and cousin."he sputtered out desperately

"Don't believe a word James tells you...Actually I seem to remember you falling out of the boat yourself...Isn't that right James? Who were you with? Gordon?" The girl asked failing to add that he was calling for the 'pretty little blonde in the second boat'

James grinned remembering,"Yes ,but the squid refused to eat someone with as much Quidditch skills as I have. The only one that'll be safe is Rose here. Let me tell you this girl is the best chaser you've ever seen..as for Al well he is alright..."

"James! The carriages They left!" Jane screamed.

"Dammit' I told them to wait for me! Guess were walkin' C'mon Edwards..."He knew that they would do this the minute he saw jane here. He knew his friends and hers would take the opportunity at first sight. He had to act angry but really he was quite grateful.

"You know they did this on purpose right?" Jane sighed as she went to carry her heavy trunk.

"who did?" James asked innocently. Then took the advantage and carried her trunk.

"my friends. who else? Well unless your group did ,but my friends wouldn't object. They just want to see me with you finally because of that stupid magazine they found!" She said calmly than gasped when she realised what she had done.

"What magazine?" He playfully asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about a magazine?"

"You did."

"No I don't think I did."

"Yes, you defiantly did!"

"Funny I don't... Look the castle!" She said trying to distract him. You can't lie to James Potter you just can't. He is so advanced in the arts of lying and Mischief that nobody can fool him.

"Hey, Edwards!"James said jokingly watching her hazel eyes light up at the sight.

"What?"

"Wanna go out with me?" He used the same joking tone, but he was being nothing more than serious

"What?" The question had caught her completely off guard and she began to forget how to speak.

He started walking towards her a little as he repeated,"Wanna go out with me?"

She noticed him walking towards her and started losing control of the took two steps back and regained her sarcastic tone and said,"I think you already asked me that."

"Yeah, but not this year yet. I like to think of it as a way to kick off the new school year, because Hogwarts wouldn't be right without you rejecting me all the time.." He looked down in shame.

"Oh then I suppose I should say no..Pity."

His heart dropped down to his stomach. He forgot about his cool and charm forgot about everything he was known for and shouted, "YOU WERE GUNNA SAY YES?"

"Well I was considering it.."

He jumped at the words dropped their trunks in the path and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders and said,"Jane Edwards you're not joking? If you were it would be a sick cruel joke that i wouldn't even do to someone. Are you being serious?"

She laughed slightly as she said,"Well of course since when do I joke around?"

he let out a cry of success and hugged her tightly.

"Jaaaaames let...me...gooo" she said in between her own laughter

"Nope. Never. So this means you my..." His sentence was cut short by a rustling noise that was emitting from the trees behind them. James took out his wand as did Jane and they aimed their wands at the area the noise was coming from.

Suddenly James was on the ground coughing as the dirt got in his eyes and down his throat. Jane let out a shriek and dropped her wand. James struggled to try to fight free, but it was no use his attacker had tackled him from behind...

Then he heard the unmistakable giggles coming from Jane. Then a roar of unmistakable laughter that could only belong to one person. This person had tackled him.

He let out a sigh of relief tried to squirm out but it was no use so he said loudly ,"FRED! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"AHAHA.. You know I don't understand why you'd even consider dating this wanker Jane..You could have me instead.." Said the freckled-faced red-head with a wink aimed to Jane.

She giggled once more and James shouted,"FRED! Get off of me!"

"I don't think I should... So Jane what did my devious cousin do to make you got out with him? Blackmail? You don't gotta be with him. I am older and stronger and..." Fred was cut short by James who took the wand that was still clutched in his hand and jabbing it in his cousin's stomach.

"OUCH! Relax James! I'm only joking!" fred cried out

"I knew that but you were kinda crushing me. Oh guess what _YOUR DAD _helped me get?"

"I give up what?"

"THE MARAUDERS MAP!"

"NO WAY! I WAS KNEW YOU WERE HIS FAVORITE!" fred exclaimed with joy.

"I thought you weren't coming until next month cuz your mum what pregnant and all." James said slinging and an arm over Jane who was feeling quite out-of-place in this conversation.

"Had him early. The twins are back too. Did that Gordon tell you that he was owling May all summer? She even bought him a birthday present you know?"

"Gordon Wood? Our Gordon owling May? Our prankster with Our may?"

"That's the one."

Jane couldn't help ,but let out a low giggle.

James caught it and asked,"Whats so funny?"

"You two are probably the thickest people I have ever met..." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why is that?"They said together

"Gordon and May were dating since the week he spent with you lot on christmas." She said simply.

"The little git..." fred mumbled

"He didn't tell me?" James murmured then added louder,"But she is a year younger!"

"Well Maxine is two and a half years younger than that ravenclaw she's dating." she fought for May's sake Forgetting that their reaction would be much worse if they knew the other twin was dating Lorcan Scamander.

"he's in my year? Who's the little prat?" Fred snapped at Jane.

"I-I uh OH LOOK! We are here c'mon James!"Jane pulled James arm and ran into the castle and into the great hall.

Once in the great hall James pulled a huge grin on his face and wrapped his arm around her face and before Jane could stop him he Yelled," MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

The entire room went silent and every head turned to them. Jane blushed and decided that the tiles on the ground were much more interesting then the thousands of eyes staring at them now.

James who loved the attention continued,"THANK YOU! Now as you know Miss. Edwards here has rejected me since our first year here at this simply lovely establishment..." They all murmured to each other and James beamed at the girl who was now trying to bury her blushed face in her hair.

"Well, She has just said yes to being my girlfriend!" He said and she looked at him scowling.

After a moment of grinning, he kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly and her scowl disappeared she let out a small giggle. forgetting the entire great hall was watching he kissed her lightly and gently at first. They broke apart when Fred walked in and started howling and whistling.

James pulled back a little and muttered so only Jane could hear,"I'm going to end up killing that dear cousin of mine." She giggled once more than Gordon and Ryan joined Fred's howling and shouted,"FINALLY!"

They both grinned and James muttered to her,"James and Jane... It's catchy don't you think?"

"Maybe for you since you've written it on all your spare parchment for three years now..."She responded not wanting to admit that it was perfect to her. They retreated to the gryffindor Table

_**AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY THERE WAS ALOT MORE TO IT BUT I SORTA SPLIT IT IN TWO AND MIGHT BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER I'M NOT SURE..IN CASE ITS UNCLEAR. FRED IS A YEAR AHEAD OF JAMES. FRED HAS TWIN SISTERS IN 2ND YEAR NAMES MAY AND MAXINE WEASLEY. MAY IS DATING GORDON WOOD AND MAXINE IS DATING LORCAN(THAT'S LUNA LOVEGOOD'S SON SHE HAD TWINS YES, BUT THE OTHER DOESN'T COME IN YET.) THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE SORTING OF ROSE ALBUS AND SCORPIUS! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE SORTING.

The moment James and Jane sat down all the third year fourth year and some fifth year boys James. Jane received scowls throughout the girls.

"It's ridiculous all the girls that are glaring at me now. Some are even dating people themselves." Jane whispered to James who laughed loudly then whispered to her,"Awee is someone getting jealous?"

"No I just feel like I'm in a buffet and your like the Ice-cream and I'm the brocoli." She whispered back.

"I happen to like brocoli!" He chuckled out.

"Are you saying I really am the brocoli?"

"No well, Yes in a way, you're a vegetable that most people pretend they don't like but really every person really likes it and the people who don't have never tried it and the ones who hate it only hate it because they'd rather be fat and skip it, but I have no problem admitting I am completely infatuated with it." he said smiling at her.

"I didn't realise how much you liked brocoli I'll make sure to get you some for Christmas." she teased him

"I am looking forward to it."he replied

She was ready to reply and then the hall was distracted once more by the old women who was the headmistress McGonagall announcing the first years.

He decided to play with his food since he really wasn't that hungry, when he heard a name that made him regain interest in the sorting,"Malfoy, Scorpius." not too long after the hat called out,"GRYFFINDOR." in shock James let out a gasp as did the rest of the great hall.

"Why is everyone so well, shocked?"Jane(muggle-born) whispered to James.

"You know Draco Malfoy in the history books? The 16-year-old death-eater who hated my entire family?" he said. She nodded and he added,"That's his son and he is in our house. Their has never been a malfoy that wasn't a slytherin.

He began to shoot evil glares toward Scorpius .James soon lost interest at glaring at the first years and started tracing the curves of the table with his fingertips.

James didn't pay much attention until he heard,"Weasley, Rose" then shortly after heard the old tattered hat shout,"GRYFFINDOR!"

James cheered and shouted along with the last table. He glanced over to albus and mouthed, '_You might be a slytherin' _albus shook his head in refusal closed his eyes and gulped nervously. Seeing his brother so scared made him laugh and Jane hit his arm saying,"Dont be so mean to him!"

They watched the other students and James became bored and decided to play with Janes hair. After what seemed like hours to James , Jane poked him and said,"Pay attention your brother's next." He glanced up and his brother who was biting his lip nervously his green eyes wide with anxiety.

"Potter, Albus" called the headmistress.

The boy walked his hands trembling the hat was placed on his head and he thought,'Not slytherin. Not slytherin. Please not slytherin.'

_'I remember your father saying those words as well. He would have done well in slytherin very well, but you are not your father now are you despite your looks ah but what is this? A fear of your brother? You want a chance to be in the spotlight? you want the credit that he always gets? You want the limelight? Shy ,little, scared albus, You given your brother many ideas haven't you? I can see everything. You are consumed with greed, you are sly. You pull a prank and your brother gets in trouble, but now he has taken all the credit leaving you to be believed as innocent now. You even fooled your dad and mum. You want your turn, but you know Gryffindor won't give you that when he is there?'_

' I never said... No I don't want to be a slytherin. I want to be a gryffindor, but he will make fun of me. Tease me now that he even got the girl! I don't want to be bad. I want my chance to prove I AM BETTER THAN HIM! I always have been, but he takes it all the credit everything!' Albus thought

_'Those thoughts are ones of a slytherin'_

'But my dad said you take into consideration what I want!'

_'Ah yes. I do. But your thoughts are so powerful. Not all Slytherins are bad.. Hmm This shall be tough. Slytherin...Gryffindor...Hmm... Ah yes there is only one true place for you'_

Before albus could argue at all the hat shouted,"SLYTHERIN!"

"No I asked you not to put me there my dad said..." albus stopped and realised he was now speaking aloud the great hall gasped once more. They had a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Potter in Slytherin. To make it worse Albus didn't even have Rose to help him Through the year. This is going to be bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Gryffindor tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT? This is... I never thought he would really be in Slytherin I was just teasing him. I can't believe..." James was shouting to Jane, Fred, May, Maxine, Rose, Ryan, and Gordon. They were all sitting around the fire while a lonely and scared Scorpius was watching closely from a corner of the room next to a bookshelf.

"Hands off her! Gordon, we all know now!" He shot a glare at Gordon who was sitting a little too close to May. Gordon turned bright red and slid off the couch and onto the floor next to Ryan.

Jane decided to speak up,"Now James! I get your upset, but there must have been a reason he was put in 's not your fault you didn't put him there! So stop yelling and snapping at people when someone blinks and congratulate your cousin and her fellow first years into making Gryffindor!" She stormed away and walked to Rose and said,"Hi I am..."

"Jane Edwards...James talks about you _all_ the time. I'm so happy you finally agreed to go out with him now when someone asks him about Hogwarts it will always end with the sad tale of Jane's multiple rejections..." She finished it with a small giggle. She hoped this would make Jane smile and forget she was in the middle of an argument with James.

Her plan Failed Jane just smiled slightly and turned toward the only other first year in the room.

"Scorpius Malfoy! I would like to congradulate you on being sorted into our house and..."

He cut her off and said,"Oh you must be a muggle-born. Most people of the wizarding community despise me..."

"Oh, uh, yes I am muggle-born indeed..."

"I see...and over there. That girl is Rose weasley and those are her cousins?"

"yeah what about..."

He stood up quickly and said,"She's not a...Never mind thank you." then he retreated to the boys dorm with such stealth that an image of a snake popped into Jane's head.

_**HOW WAS IT? GOOD? SORRY I HAVE PLANS FOR ALBUS AND SCORPIUS THATS WHAT THE WHOLE THING WAS ABOUT AND I HONESTLY DO THINK THAT SCORPIUS WOULD BE DIFFERENT THEN HIS FATHER. I THINK DRACO CHANGED SOMEWHAT AFTER THE WAR AND EVERYTHING I HONESTLY DO! I THINK THAT ALBUS WOULD HAVE SOME SLIGHT RESENTMENT TOWARDS HIS BROTHER KINDA LIKE HOW RON DID TO HIS OLDER BROTHERS ONLY A LITTLE MORE INTENSE THEN THAT... PLEASE REVIEW SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDAT. REVIEW! REVIEW**_


End file.
